Phoenix of Death
by scilover3
Summary: Nico do Angelo is given a quest from his father, 2 months after The 2nd Giant war. He is reluctant to go to this 'Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry', but is motivated by meeting the rest of. His mortal family. A few OC characters though.
1. News

**A/N: Hello! This is my VERY first fanfic so critisism is welcomed to help improve the story. This fanfic was inspired by a lot of other fanfics so if it sounds familiar, to pm me to change a few parts will be OK if you would like me to change a part of the story that sounds like your own. Anyway, enjoy the...****Disclaimer: I do not own any characters;however, I do own the plot (the new plot I mean. Not the original plot of the story)**

Nico

The day started pretty normal. Of course, that meant that things were about to get weirder.

I woke up this morning to the sun shinning brightly ( too brightly in my opinion ), forcing me to rise with it. I climed out of bed, took a quick shower, and put on a navy blue jeans, a grey shirt, and a black hoodie on top. (I don't always wear COMPLETE black you know).

Shadow travelling to the pavillion, I quickly grabbed a roll and shadow travelled to Mcdonald's. I seriously needed some fast food. Just before I disappeard, I heard Will Solace, my official doctor, **(A/N I'm sorry for those who are Solangelo shipers. Solangelo will just be FRIENDS in this story. They will just seem more like friends to others but in reality, they are just really good friends) **called out for me, telling me that I shouldn't do any Underworldy stuff. Ignoring him, I continued my way to my heavenly Mcdonald's.

When I reappeared from the shadows, I was surprised to find that I was in my father's throne room. Usualy, he just transported me from wherever I was, whatever I was doing. (Believe me, sometimes he does it during very bad times).

My father was sitting on his throne, with his desk in front of him. He was doing paperwork. It was a funny sight; My father, wearing his glasses, holding a fountain pen, with a stack of paper in front of him. Beside him, correcting his grammatical errors, was Hecate. Wait a minute, HECATE?! I quickly bowed my head and got on one knee, remembering that gods could read your mind.

They were still busy doing paperwork that I had to cough twice for them to suddenly realize I was there. My father and Hecate looked up and stared at me. A second later, they looked at each other and had a silent battle between themselves. My father sighed as if he was defeated and looked at me with his eyes serious.

" Son, I have a mission for you"

Don't mind me I'm just a line break

OK, I was not expecting that. My father and I have been in a much better father-son relationship, well as better as a son-father relationship that a demigod and a god can possibly have.

"So you know about wizards right?," Hecate started. I nodded, of course I knew them. When I got most of my memories back, I remembered that my mother was a witch. Her family, the Di Angelo's, specialised in necromancy related magic. Our family magic, as my mother used to tell me. A lot of the demigods a re actually close related to many wizards. The Grace's are related to the founders of Illvermorny, the American wizarding school. As well as the levuesques and the Jacksons.

"Well I'm sending you back to you're old wizarding school," my father said. I grimanced. In the middle of my stay in the hotel, Alecto fetched me and sent me to Hogwarts, the so called best wizarding school in the world. Bianca also attended it for 3 years while I only attended it for 1 semester. I nearly burnt the school which may be the reason I was pulled out of it.

"Are you sure father?", I asked. It was only half a century when I last went there. The old proffesors might still remember me.

"I", my father started again, but was interrupted by Hecate when she stepped on his foot. Father grunted and continued.

"I mean we, neede a spy to male sure that there won't be another Tom Riddle".

I raised an eyebrow. I knew a Tom Riddle when I was still studying there. He was my best friend who coincidentally also used to stay in the Lotus Hotel. Only for an hour though. He was quickly checked out by an odd looking woman.

"What about him?," I asked.

"Well he cheated death and was well, rather crazy. Then he died then came back to life because of a boy named Harry Potter. And he's still alive right now," he answered sounding bored.

I was impressed. Both at Tom and my father who somehow took someone cheating death lightly.

" Well when do I leave? ", I aseked back. I knew I had absolutely no choice to say no so playing along seemed like the best option.

"Now," he replied with Hecate snapping her fingers at the same time. Everything went black.

Hades

"You sure about him?" I asked Hecate wheen she transported Nico to the leaky cauldron.

"Why? You're afraid that he'll find out?," she sneered. She knew, of course. That not only did I earased more of my son's memory than he knew, but also that Bianca and Nico are not the only children I had with my love, Maria si Angelo.

**A/N: I'm not sure if this is a cliffhanger or what, but hang on to the next chapter. Please bear with me for I have studies with violin and piano lessons to balance with. Until the next chapter! **


	2. shudder Shopping

Phoenix of Death

**Chapter 2****A/N: Honestly, I am very surprised when I came home to find that people actually read my story. Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! OK. On to the story.****Disclaimer: The characters found in this story are from Rick Roirdian's imagination. The plot is the only thing that I own.****Nico**

Waking up in a place that looks weird, feels weird and even smells weird is OK. Even having to spy on a bunch of students is fine. Being on the opposite side of the war with your old best friend is OK. But waking up wearing nothing and your only source of defense is 15 feet away from you.

Demigod dreams suck (Second to only Percy, my dreams are the worst). Usually, they show you stuff that happened in the past, misfits happening in the present, or shenanigans that will happen in the future. Mine, however, seems to be blending the past with something else. You know what, thinking about this doesn't even make sense. I won't even try to elaborate

After putting on a more decent set of clothes, I got my sword and climbed out of bed. Waiting for me on the dresser was a note from my father.

_Nico, you will be attending 6th year for this mission. Given that you will be staying here for at least 2 years, you are permitted to leave the grounds once every 2 months. You are not; however, allowed to have contact with the demigod world (aside from the day every 2 months) until the 2 year mission is over (This is to keep our world in secret). In this quest, you specifically have to protect the one called Harry Potter and his gang. Make sure that they do what is fated for them to do (Meaning all deaths must not be prevented) and that no one will know your identity. I should tell you to befriend them, but I believe that doing so may just raise more suspicion. Also, you must know that there are many demigods who are also enrolled in this institution. To name a few, there is Emma Granger (Hermione Granger), Tom Malfoy (Draco Malfoy), Neville Lewis (Neville Longbottom), and Lou Ellen (whom you might know) is known there as Luna Lovegood. They are the sons/daughters of Athena, Zeus, Demeter, and Hecate respectively. They are there to aid you when the time comes. Also, after this year, start hunting horcruxes. Good luck and do not fail. _

_Your Father,_

_Hades_

_God of the underworld, King of Darkness, Master of Cerberus, Lord of the Dead_

_My father is never one for short messages. Anyway, after reading it, I checked the other letter attached to it. It was an acceptance letter from the school. It said that I was invited to Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry and blah, blah, blah. After reading through it, I flipped to the next page and screamed. Lying there was the next horrible thing to pink hearts. It was a….Shopping list. You might think that I'm over reacting but no. You have not experienced what I had during the most horrible once a year day (Actually second. Valentine's Day surely takes the cake). I double checked the list and sighed. As it turned out, I had at least ½ of the list done (robes, check. cauldron, check. trunk, check. living mortal body, check). All I need now is a new wand (I accidentally burned my old one), 6th year course books, and a visit to Gringots bank. _

_After going down to the lobby (I figured out that it was the leaky cauldron), I saw Tom, the owner of the Inn. He and I go way back to about 40 years ago. I was going to say hi, but stopped. If he sees me still looking as if I aged only 5 years in 4 decades, then things could get messy. Instead, I travelled to Diagon Ally via brick wall and stepped back into the world I left behind._

_Don't mind me, I'm just a simple line break._

_Breathing in the warm breeze of the shopping district, I first made my way to Gringots to get *gulp* shopping money. Ducking into a rather dark and empty alleyway, I reached into the shadows and brought out the di Angelo family vault key. With wings flanking the skull on either side, and 2 rubies for eyes, it was as heavy as it looked pretty and menacing. _

_Picking up my pace, I climbed the familiar steps of Gringots bank. _

_I ringed the front desk bell and waited (surprisingly) patiently. A goblin, by the name of Griphook, took me to vault number 13. _

_The air was as cold and damp as I remembered. Handing the goblin my key, I waited until the resounding sound of the door creaking was heard. When the bronze door opened, I came inside and smiled. _

_It looked just as I remembered it. The same ruby crested chandelier hung from the ceiling. The pile of gold was tucked in the corner. The safe filed with pomegranate seeds was still in the side. At the back of the room was the family motto: _Chi prende la vita è misericordioso quanto il suo conferitore. It meant that the taker of life is as merciful as the bestower of it (upbeat huh. It made me feel fuzzy and warm in the inside everytime I heard it). Framing it was the family logo, a skull with wings on either side. Grabbing an endless bag that can fit all the gold in the room, I packed a thousand golden coins, 300 sickles, and a hundred knuts (You can never be too prepared). It didn't even look as if I took anything. I also managed to get a 50 pomegranate seeds and 2 rings that could turn into stygian iran swords studded with iron (In case of an encounter with crazy mortals). After the quick visit, I opted to go to Ollivander's first. I coughed as I entered the the shop. It was as musty as always. Its thousandwands stacked on top of each other. There must be thousand I thought. after a few short minutes, Olivander finally went into the room. " Ah, mister di Angelo," he said as he looked at me. I got ready for the measuring part,but it never came. "No need Mr. di Angelo. Your old measurings would do," he added. I stood frozen. Did he know? " Of course I know," he snorted. Well that clears that up. He's a demigod. How could I have not sensed it before? Well legacy actually. Athena and Hepheaustus. After the silent searching, he came back with a black velvet box. Opening it, I saw a rather pretty wand. With its polished redwood and curvy bark, it looked as if it was a normal branch; however, it's core was threstral bone. Olivander looked as if he never seen anything more scarier. I shot him a questioning look. " Your wand is more special than any other," he started. " The bark came from the depths of Tartarus itself. I had to crawl my way back here. I was so naive back then." He smiled as if it was a bitter sweet memory. " And then the core was plaucked off the first threstral ever created. It took me years to at least catch and plack a hair from it. Your wand is known as the death wand here in the wizarding world. It is said that it can summon the army of the dead and even bring them back for a few minutes. So as a conclution, if put in the wrong hands, it can cause the end of the world," he ended happily. I gulped and looked at the innocent looking branch in my hand. It was so warm and it felt right. Gods, this'll be a long 2 years. THIS IS AN INNOCENT LINEBREAK. DO NOT MIND ME AT ALL Yay! After the long day of shopping *cue involuntary shudder*, I finally went back to the Inn. Ducking my head to avoid Tom again, I went back to my room. I packed my stuff and went to bed. Tommorow, I'll be going to Hogwarts. **Hades** Maria di Angelo comes to my palace once in a while. Bianca used to join us, but decided to have rebirth so we don't see her anymore. Whenever Maria visits, globes of light are placed on the table. The orbs show our living children in the mortal world. There was rebirth Bianca finally taking her first steps, Nico who was now peacefully sleeping in London, and... our little fox, in Hogwarts, peacefully sleeping on her bed. Bianca and Nico were allowed to stay together because they were the oldast, but our little fox was not. She was put in the Lotus Caasino for very long. The siblings were to never meet. But now...Maria's planning to take rebirth. One of her last wishes was that Nico and our minore would meet before she goes back to the mortal world. They're so near now. I was relieved that they were going to meet, but also sad that my love will once again be gone from me.


	3. Sorting

**Chapter 3: Sorting sigh**

**A/N: THANK YOU! My inbox has been alerting me that people actually read my story. I am very thankful to you all who are reading my story. Also, I am very sorry for the typographical errors I made in the previous chapter. I promise to try not to make any more of them and to make the chapters longer.**

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to Rick and J.K's brilliant imagination. The (new) plot however, belongs to mine.**

**Nico**

_It was dark inside Tartarus. The only source of light would either be from the river of fire or from something else I would rather not think about. Then all of the sudden, I heard a loud screech coming from the distance. This was the end. As they scratched me with their talons and dripped poison into my mouth, I fought the urge to unleash the scream my lips begged to release. Surprisingly though, they left me outside, probably thinking I was dead. All of the sudden, I saw a bright light. It slowly took form and when it did, I gasped. Bianca?_

I woke up sweating my face off. It's that dream again, I thought. Tartarus is a pain. Yeah, I know, a PAIN. People stare at me for a while when I tell them how a pain Tartarus was. I know what they're thinking. Tartarus a pain?! It's practically and literally HELL. How is HELL a pain ONLY? What they don't know is that I was trying to seem confident. No one wanted to hear anything about me crying in pain and stuff like that. I mean, who would? I'm the ambassador of Pluto! No one shall say otherwise?!

Running to the bathroom with a dry mouth and greasy skin, I quickly brushed my teeth. After I too a wonderful bath and dressed into more presentable clothes, I took my trunk downstairs to talk to Tom.

I decided to have a little chat with my old friend. If I recall correctly, I left a few of my belongings with him. I now had a perfect cover story! He's came nearer, well ere it goes I thought.

I came closer to him and rang the front bell. When he came out, it seemed as if nothing had changed. He was still the old, wrinkly Tom I knew. With his nearly bald head and loose black robes, he barely changed at all! When he saw me, he almost tumbled back.

"Nico di Angelo?!," he managed to gasp. Putting my plan into action, I replied.

"Yes and um…are you the one named Tom?," I asked sounding as if I knew not of him, hoping that the slight change in my appearance may put him off track.

"Oh. I thought you were someone else sir," sounding crestfallen. I decided to make his day a bit.

"Actually, my name is Nico di Angelo the III," I told him. My plan the entire time was to pretend I was my Grandson. Nice plan huh? SO technically, I am telling the truth. Just not all of it though.

Instantly after I said those words, he sounded as if that was the best news he heard of the entire day.

"Really?! Your grandfather was my best friend," he burst out. After a few more words and a few lies (My grandfather died recently I said), he went inside his chambers (at least where I think they were) and resurfaced later with my favorite cauldron ,my set of bottle green robes and midnight black school ones.

"These were your grandfather's," he said, handing them down to me. As the street became busier, I decided to take my leave and go to the station. After all, I might be late.

…Don't mind yours truly. I am a humble line breaker…

**Hermione Watson (AKA Hermione Granger)**

After saying goodbye to the Grangers, I quickly removed their memories of me this summer. You see, I go to Hogwarts every semester and when it's summer, stay in with the Grangers for a week, go to camp and then go back to the Grangers for another week before school starts. Then I would erase the memories of me with them from their memory bank and they'll come home with their REAL Hermione in her bed, suddenly remembering that she wasn't going to go to school for another week and that they just came home from work (The real Hermione Granger is actually a very smart mortal girl who unfortunately never got her Hogwarts letter because of me; however, I promised that after all this craziness was done, I'll take all of my memories of being In the wizarding world and then insert her back into the place where she should have truly belonged). It was basically the cycle of my life for the last half decade.

Putting on my mask as the bookworm like Hermione, I got my book out and acted as if I was her. Unfortunately for me, a certain DRACO FELTON stopped me from my tracks.

"Emma," he started. I nearly sighed when he called me by my name. I may or may not had have a small crush on him for the past 2 years. I mean, you can't help it! Then suddenly, I remembered where we were. Pulling him into an empty compartment, I put a bunch of anti-spy spells into place and then then screamed on the top of my lungs.

"What do you mean Emma?!" I yelled. "Do you bloody know that we're in a very public place right now and that if you -," I continued but was interrupted by him saying sorry on the top of his lungs too.

As it turned out, he just wanted to tell me that Nico di Angelo (My 3rd FAVORITE of the big 9) was going to enroll here this school year. For a quest, he said. I nearly went fan girling. OH MY GOSH. Anyway, I (thankfully) regained myself and thanked him. For a second there, I thought I saw a hint of jealousy. Huh? My eyes are probably tired.

**Nico**

I got into my old compartment. Pulling my trunk into the overhead, I sat down and traced my hand across the old carving I craved into the walls more than 40 years ago.

I remembered that day vividly. Bianca yelling at the top of her lungs that I just vandalized school property and me smirking since I just marked something in the di Angelo name. I carved the di Angelo family symbol and motto into the wood just at the corner of my seat. There, I thought. Now I can show this to my classmates after we graduate! Unfortunately though, I never did.

Anyway, the trip went rather well with no one disturbing me. But of course, that meant that something bad was about to happen.

….the innocent little line breaker…

So I needed to be sorted AGAIN as it turned out. Why can't I stay in Slytherin? I loved it in there! Anyway, I'd just have to convince the sorting hat again.

I stood behind the large wooden oak doors when the first years were called up. Professor Flitwick told me to stay behind since I was aa little too old to be here. I listened to what the Headmaster said.

"This year, "he started. "We will be accepting a new student from America. As it turned out, the di Angelo bloodline had not ended with Mr. Nico di Angelo the I, but rather migrated to America and had a Grandchild who will now be studying here, in our great school, as a 6th year student. Let as welcome Mr. Nico di Angelo the III to our school with open arms." Finally, he ended. So that's my cover story, I thought. I being my grandchild is actually a very popular idea. I chuckled at the thought, but then the door opened. I stepped inside, walking to the small stage.

The sorting hat looked as old as ever. It was still brown with its old musty smell radiating off it. For some reason though, I heard girls giggling around me. Huh. I must look better than I thought.

Reading the signal from Dumbledore that I had to go up the stage, I sat on the too-small-stool and put the hat on my head. Instantly, everything went dark.

A voice was speaking to me in my head. I started to panic. I can't see anything! I only calmed down when I heard the familiar voice of Rick, the sorting hat.

"Hello demigod!" he greeted cheerfully. "This is the realm where I bring the ones of your kind who are enrolled this fine institution. For starters, I won't look at your memories (I sighed with relief), but I will just look at the feelings, emotions and outcomes of these memories." I went rigid. It was ok that he wasn't going to be looking at the past, but he was still looking at these memories. Let's just say most are not positive.

"Ah. Anger!" he continued. So he's looking into my memories now I thought. "Hmm. Sadness and embarrassment!", he continued. Ah. I know that memory. I try to forget it, but it always somehow resurfaces.

"Oh! That must hurt," he muttered. The cycle went on for almost an entire 10 minutes when I finally was in able to see again.

"SLYTHERIN!"


	4. note

**Hello! This week was rather tough so I decided to stop writing this fanfic for now and return to my roots. Please forgive me. Sorry. I hope I can do another chapter by next month. Thank you for your understanding.****-scilover3**


	5. Weasel and the Potty

**Phoenix of Death**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm still alive! Thank you for those who read this story even if I haven't updated. I hope this chapter will make up for my 2 month absence : ). **

Nico lay on his bed, thinking of the year ahead. Just a few months ago, he was lying on his bed (not unlike this time) and was recovering from the war. The fates must (definitely positive) hate him with every cell in their bodies for they make his quest so (damn) hard.

Knowing his sister won't approve of his choice of words, he avoided cussing as much as possible. The only problem was, the bloody _Golden Trio_.

Nico likes to think of them as the duo since Hermione (sorry Emma) only tries to act her part and stay under cover. She tries to slow them down, feeding them with lies that he might be a vampire or he was just a di Angelo, nothing else. Then there was that; the name di Angelo.

A girl a few years younger than him held the same name. Looking like his female doppelganger, he could often hear rumors that they were possibly related. He (Nico) planned on talking to his father about the subject. She (He doesn't know yet of her name) was the spitting image of Bianca. Of course, he only got glances of her in the Great Hall or the common room and never even had a chance to speak with her so he wasn't so sure. He couldn't even investigate since he had a quest to finish.

Shrugging on his favorite robe (a bottle green colored one branded with the di Angelo family crest ) on top of his normal clothing (navy blue jeans and a white long sleeved shirt), he prepared himself for the incoming Demigod meeting.

They (the demigods) have been doing this for about a month now. All undercover demigods (posing as students, teachers, etc.) would meet in the room of requirement every Saturday (No one was there since it was Hogsmeade visiting day) every 5 pm to catch up on the quests and to plan strategies. All in all, there were about 13 of them, namely Mcgonagle, Snape, Flitwick, Sprout, Draco, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Filch, Chang, Anthony Goldstein, Susan Bones and me. Ironically, I was the thirteenth.

Hermione talked first. She explained than Dumbledore was giving Potter Occlumeny lessons (something about keeping the mind out of mind reading) and that her "best friends" thought that he was a death eater. Nico snorted at the news stating that "Thanatos tastes horrible".

Next was Draco. He was undercover as a death eater and reported that he was tasked to kill Dumbledore. Of course, his SPQR tattoo was disguised as the Dark Mark. His real task (Killing Dumbledore was his cover up task) was to spy on the Death Eaters and report back to them if they were planning an attack or if it was time for _harvesting_.

The four Proffesors Mcgonagle, Snape, Flitwick, and Sprout were sons or daughters of Athena, Thanatos, Hecate, and Demeter respectively. Their task (aside from teaching) was to protect and observe the students (and other Professors) and to report back to Lupa and Chiron about their weakness, strengths and again, if it was time for _harvest_. Filch was a son of Nemisis who hated children, but was tasked to just observe as well.

Luna doesn't have a specific task. She came her (as a daughter of Hecate) since her Father was a pureblood wizard. She came here as a spectator; her main purpose in this school as to study and to observe.

Anthony Goldstein was a son of Janus. He showed paths and ways to different situations. He came here to observe and to find out different paths and to help prevent any unnecessary deaths and to check what the best course of action was. He was the back-up plan to check if it was time.

Cho Chang was a daughter of Aphrodite and was to protect Harry Potter. She was the next (after Piper) best Aphrodite child and was particularly chosen for the job since she was a. An Aphrodite child which can help her charm her way to Potter's heart and b. since she was also pretty good in combat fighting and will protect Potter (as was said by Hecate when she gave her her quest).

Neville was a Demeter child and like Luna, had no specific task. He was only her to research about the wizarding world's magical plants and if it could benefit them in battle or healing.

Lastly was Susan Bones who was a daughter of Apollo. She had a knack for healing and was rather good at it. She works as an apprentice to Madame Pomfrey in her spare time. She worked side by side with Neville to find different cures and remedies for different illnesses using the magical plants and substances.

* * *

With the meeting finally finished, Nico headed back to the Dungeons ducking under the portrait of Beatle the Bard and resurfaced under an alcove in the depest part of the school. It was far enough that he was easily hidden by the light fog coming from the potions classroom, but it was close enough that he could easily get inside quickly. He and Draco came in 4 minutes apart (with him being first) so that there wouldn't be any suspicion.

Picking up his pace, Nico made it halfway near the entrance when Potty and the Weasel blocked his way.

"di Angelo," the scar-head yelled. Analyzing that they were in no shape to fight, Nico ignored them and continued walking his original direction.

"You look at those who are superior than you, you piece of Slytherin filth!," the Weasel barked. Nico smirked at his childish attempt at making him feel small. Rising up to his full height (Nico was slumping), he resisted his urge to pull out his wand and looked down on them, smirking and making sure his eyes looked scary (but not Tartarus scary).

"Look here Weasel," he growled; his black-orb like eyes searching through the offender's blue ones. "You have no right in calling me less superior than you since whatever you've done is just as big as my pinky compared to what I have."

The tomato had the nerve to snort.

"If that's the case, then you must have crawled through hell," he replied smugly. Nico's smirk became more intense as he leaned down to reach his ear.

"You have no idea," was all he replied.

**A/N: The last part is to basically show what the relationship between Nico and the Golden Trio is. I'm sorry if I might have insulted anybody with the Tomato thing. It is simply an expression in the story. Also, please review if you have time. Lastly, sorry for all the grammatical errors in the chapter.**


	6. Decree 364 (decree harvest)

**Chapter 5**

Nico thought of what could happen if Harvesting was needed. Of course, none of them wanted that to happen. The thing is, if the wizarding community posed as a threat, they will be forced to undergo the plan.

The Olympian Demigod council (Also known as ODC) is a council established by the 7. The Praetors of the Roman camp along with the centurions joined the cabin counselors to discuss different ongoing situations. When Hecate came along and revealed to them where some of their campers went (the wizarding world), decree number 364 was established. The decree became famously known by another name; decree harvest.

According to the decree:

_Campers assigned by the goddess Hecate to go to the wizarding community will also be tasked with another task; to observe the society and its inhabitants. All campers related to the mission are to be undercover and will take different roles in the society as students, teachers, workers and etc. If proven that at least 90% of the wizarding population is seen as a threat to not only to them, but to mortals as well, the society will be eliminated by painless procedures unless the gods shall interfere and vote to not undergo the elimination._

Nico knew the decree by heart since he was tasked to be the one to write it down (as he was the ambassador of Pluto and Hades). As much as he would like to annihilate the Tomato, he couldn't since he wasn't a (direct) threat. Also, he wasn't completely heartless and since not all of them were horrible, he wouldn't consider to actually eliminate them. Also, the decree was only if it was required and the gods will most likely not want for it to undergo.

As he was about to banish those thoughts to Asphodel when a humongous eagle owl soared down the large pipe that the Slytherins created to let owls come in to the bottom of the lake, carrying a cream colored envelope sealed by a trident shaped wax seal that he (unfortunately) knew too well.

* * *

Hermione (Emma) threw her bag on her bed. Giving an angry sigh, she dressed into her night robes and aggressively jumped on her bed. Lying down, she closed her eyes and tried to avoid all that was currently happening.

The Weasel strikes again. According to Nico, he went bombarding in his way to the Slytherin common room. It just made her _sick. _The red-head idiot was nothing but a social climber. He claims that all Slytherins were evil and were plotting to kill Harry. Harry obviously chose to believe the lies that he claims. If Hermione didn't overhear the converstion between Molly, Ron, and Ginny before the start of the 1st year, she would have believed him too.

_**September 1**__**st**__**, 1**__**st**__** year of Hogwarts. Hogwarts Express.**_

_Hermione was about to heave her trunk into the train when she overheard 2 people talking._

"_Ron_, _make sure you befriend the Potter boy ok," the older woman said while straightening the boy's collar. Hermione left her trunk and inched closer to hear better. _

"_Don't worry mum," the boy reassured her. "We went over the plan super a lot of times already. I befriend him so we can finally beat those slimy, waste-of-breath Malfoys and because so that Lucius Malfoy can go to Azkaban and dad can take his place and…Ginny will marry him so we can may get the money right?" he continued, grinning in the end._

_Hermione took a sharp intake of breath; not because of his unbelievably poor grammar, but because of the things he had just stated. He was going to befriend the boy for fame and money. That alone in her book instantly made her hate him and whoever he was talking to, and then came in the part with the girl named Ginny. Hermione guessed that they must be related. So their plan was to make a girl seduce Potter into marrying her (Ginny) so that they can get the money. Also, they mentioned the name Malfoy. Hermione's team mate in this quest, Draco Felton (AKA Draco Malfoy), was undercover as the son of said Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Like she, he took his place in the wizarding world and will return him into his real life after the quest. Hermione mentally added the red headed boy into her mental list of people not to trust._

Back to the present, Emma found out that she was right. The Potter boy was continuously cornered by the Weaselette (Ginny) and her useless attempts at flirting and seducing. She (again Ginny) usually unbuttons more than a couple buttons of her blouse whenever he was around, somehow always manages to touch his bare skin and manages to wear super short skirts that were barely accepted in the dress code. All in all, the girl had her goal set out; to rob Harry Potter of his fortune.

Emma lay on her bed as she tried to go over the plan she made to distract herself from all other thoughts. Her organized planner (classified according to date, event type, demigod or academically relativity, people who are included, and of course color coordinated) was filled with tasks to do. It had a spell to prevent anyone who doesn't have the same magical signature as her to open or even be in able to see it. Trying to think of only that, she drifted into the fluidness of lucid dreams.

* * *

Nico groaned as he read the letter that was addressed to him. In the dim light and Percy's undeniably horrible penmanship, he already had a horrible headache. Unfortunately, the content held most of the pain.

_Cousin Neeks,_

_I know you're wondering why your favorite and most awesome (_Nico rolled his eyes at the narcissistic comment_) cousin is writing to you, right? Thing is, we're going to go to that school of yours._

_Jason and I are currently in Durmstrang right now. Yes, we are in the wizarding world. Anyway, Jason and I are going to your school around October-ish. Our headmaster said that the European wizarding council is arranging a "change of scenery" with the venue of classes. They had a draw and (huzzah) your school won the lottery! We're going to be studying at that school of yours as well as that other school called __Beauxbatons_.

_Your most handsome (but not your type) cousin,_

_P.J._

_P.S: Thalia's studying in Beauxbatons. Better get your anti Aegis glasses on. Oh and Amphrimite is coming as well._

_PPSS: Annabeth's proof reading._

Nico chuckled at the last part. It was expected that Annabeth proof read the entire lettersince there were no grammatical errors. He then frowned when he mentioned that Thalia and his (Percy's) sister were coming as well.

Percy's sister was just recently discovered in a raid at a monster cave. She was trapped and captured by the monsters since she ran away from home. When she was brought to the camp, she was almost claimed instantly by Poseidon who set holographic blazing trident on her head. In Nico's eyes, she was ok. She was just a little bit too happy in his opinion and he suspected that she (might) have a crush on him.

Jason and Percy exchanged glances. Both were standing on the deck of the Durmstrang ship along with a few other classmates.

"So Neeks will explode won't he," Percy grinningly said. "Having all Thalia, my sister, and us all in the same place will surely make him lose control".

"Yeah, yeah," replied the blonde, still staring at the horizon. "Don't you think that it's unfair for Nico?".

"What? How?," came Percy's reply

" Well, Hazel isn't allowed on the quest, but all of us have siblings," he retorted.

"I guess so," the other said.

"I can't wait to see Draco," Jason smoothly changed the subject. Draco Felton came to camp Jupiter when he was around 10; Jason was 11 by that time. They were best buds and were delighted to find out that Draco was his half-brother a few months later. They trained together for 4 years until Jason turned up missing and the rest was history. Both boys could almost be classified as twins if Jason had lighter blonde hair and was slightly shorter. All in all, both were spitting images of each other; both physically and characteristically.

"Your brother?," Percy asked. Jason almost face palmed himself as he forgot to tell the guy about his brother.

"Yup," he replied while giving him an entire narration of their brotherly relationship. Percy instantly became bored and suggested that they go below deck and hit the hammock. Both made their way to the lower deck and settled into their beds.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I will now permanently call Ron **_**tomato. **_**Also, review the hidden easter egg in the story which could be found in the prisoner of Azkaban (Just for fun). Yay to 1,524 words (including this).**


	7. Finally

**A/N: There will be a time skip of a month. This chapter will take place on Halloween. Enjoy and please review.**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Jason Grace**

The ship finally docked.

Unfortunately for him, touching down to the ground in Hogwarts was the least of his worries.

The moment he saw the high copper-colored ponytail, he mentally screamed at himself.

How could he possibly forget?! It was only a few years ago, and he even swore on the river styx!

Around the time when he was 11, he received a dream from the god Pluto.

In the dream, he was told by Pluto to get water from the river Lethe and put it inside the barrack's battle horn. He was also instructed to bring a certain demigod from the 3rd cohort to a particular place, exactly five minutes after sunrise.

The next day, he did all the tasks that were entrusted to him, even hiding in the basalisk nest that the Underworld God had told him. When he came back to camp, he fetched the girl from the 3rd cohort, and informed the current Praetor that he had to do something.

That day was a blur, but he could remember clearly that the Praetor just nodded her head and continued to look at the horizon, like everyone in the camp was. He did not see this as a problem, so he did as he was asked.

The girl he was asked to bring to England was rather quiet, gazing blankly at the horizon. He couldn't remember her name, no, she never told him her name. All he ever remembered of that short 2 day journey was of her copper-colored hair that was held in a ponytail and that he left her in England, near a pub, about 5 years ago.

Seeing her there was odd, then something clicked in his mind. Oh gods, he loudly muttered.

It all came back to him now. The feeling when he met Nico and told him (Jason) that he (Nico) was a son of Pluto. He remembered that Hades made him swear on the river styx to not tell anyone that he was a son of Hades, not Pluto. Then his heart stopped when he recalled the final memory.

The girl from the 3rd cohort, she was the daughter of Pluto. She said so herself when she was introduced to the legion many years ago.

Jason mentally slapped himself again, making sure that his pained look looked more like a grimace. Gods, Nico Di Angelo was going to _kill (murder, annihilate, eliminate) _him.

* * *

**Nico**

A week after Percy told him that he and Jason were going to Hogwarts, the headmaster finally announced the ordeal.

Weeks later, on the day of Halloween, he along with the other Slytherins arrived at the Great Hall 30 minutes earlier for the other schools were coming today.

The Hall was decorated more lavishly than he could imagine. All the woo wooden tables were polished to an extent that the surfaces were gleaming like diamonds. The floor was waxed and gleamed, making him want to remove his shoes. Behind the Head table was a large banner, engraved with the Hogwarts school logo. Hanging off the ceiling above each table was a large banner bearing their respective house mascot (animal?). The mascots were animated, making it seem as if they were real.

* * *

Nico headed outside with all the other students, not at all noticing the cold. He waited (im) patiently with all the others. Unable to control his ADHD, he looked around, regrettably, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw her.

Oh. My. Bloody. Gods, he thought. Across him, clad in black, blue, and bronze, was Bianca. It was _Bianca. _She wore the exact same expression whenever she was annoyed: eyes squinting, nostrils flared, and jaw clenched.

Then, he felt his throat clench when a strong breeze blew, causing the hems of the arms of her robes to rise slightly. To anyone who didn't have as sharp senses as he, they would simplu see a dark gash or a black piece of cloth tied around her wrist, but no; unlike them, Nico had sharper senses. The familiar tattoo, twins with the one on his left arm, flashed slightly when the sun glinted. 3 lines could be seen under it, signifying 3 years of service.

Before he could scream, shout, or even blink, a series of gasps interrupted his thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that this chapter will suffice for now. I promise to upload another chapter within this week. Until next time!**


	8. Announcement

I am very sorry, but this is not a chapter.

If you have time, please check out my newest story Behind the Sneer. Basically, it is pretty much Canon. It is about the villains in Harry Potter. I also plan on doing a version of Percy Jackson. Please check it out and review which character to do next. Thank you.


	9. Cousins

**Chapter 7**

**Nico**

The entire castle buzzed with excitement as the ship docked and the inhabitants came down. They were wearing long fur coats and fur caps that made them look slightly ridiculous. Nico chuckled, suddenly forgetting the fact that he may or my not have seen his sister that died once again. As the line moved along, he saw a pair of sea green eyes and a flash of light blond hair that he was oh-too familiar with.

"Aqua man!" he called out, ignoring the confused looks shot his way as well as the glares. "Lightning boy!"

At that, his jerk cousins turned around and grinned at him, making some girls around him swoon slightly. He rolled his eyes. Always and everywhere did Percy Jackson and Jason Grace made girls fall for them. Unfortunately for the victims, they were long taken.

"Cousin," the sea boy called out. "Been a long time isn't it?"

"Yeah, and I guess Annabeth's rubbing off you."

"A bit. My grades improved rather well."

The exchange was interrupted by a loud cough courtesy of Professor Snape. Nico smiled apologetically and turned to his cousins again.

"Meet me in the table with a Snake Banner under!"

And with that, his cousins moved along with the line. Nico didn't notice the suspicious looks the Golden duo set his way.

Jason

Jason sighed with relief, feeling slightly safer now that Nico was out of reach. Percy seemed to notice his uneasiness and tugged his sleeve.

"Hey?" he started comfortingly. "What's wrong?"

Jason looked at him unsure, then took a deep breath and explained everything. Once he finished his story, Percy's mouth literally looked like a fish's. Then he whispered.

"Gods Nico's going to kill you."

Jason nodded sadly, thinking of which tie he would wear at his funeral.

**Nico**

The students of Durmstrang went inside the castle. Then loud noises could be heared from the sky. It sounded like neighing.

"The Beauxbaton students are approaching," yelled out Professor Mcgonagle. "Back straight now Mister Weasley."

Tomato grunted in reply and straightened his back, only to slouch again.

"Nosy old git," he muttered. Unfortunately for him, Professor Snape over heard the comment and smile rather viciously at the poor thing.

"Detention with me Weasley," he called out.

Ron turned beet red and started ranting until Snape doubled his detention served. Once again, unfortunately for him, the French were now getting off the carriage and were passing along as he said those words.

"Ce garçon est impoli. Êtes-vous d'accord Sharlene? said a French student as they passed by.

"Oui. Il est comme un gosse gâté. Je resterai loin de lui." , her friend replied. "Mione, what are they saying?" Ron asked, smoothening his hair. He obviously missed the looks of disgust that was sent his way. "They said I looked good right?"

"Weasel," Draco butted in. "Anyone with half a brain and studied French would know that they called you rude and spoiled." At that comment, the Weasel reddened and sneered.

"No one asked you," he sneered. " You slimy waste of space." He once again did not notice that the line had not ended and many of the Beauxbaton students were still passing by.

"Mon Dieu, c'est un enfant arrogant et égocentrique. "

"Il vient d'insulter un Malefoy. Il n'a pas de valeurs"

"Il ressemble à un Weasley. Ma mère dit qu'ils appartiennent à la classe inférieure, même la plus basse."

At the comment, Draco smirked. Hermione casted a translation charm upon them meaning Ron could understand them. He turned redder than a tomato, making him rival to the color of a dracaena's eyes. He cussed under his breath, still not learning his lesson.


End file.
